Together!
by Blitzdreamer
Summary: InuKag. the battle is over and its now time for Inuyasha to fufill his promise to Kikyo. How it pains the heart, to say Goodbye


this was my first songfic and my favorite. Now I turned it into a story. it is sad, yet it touches the heart. Please, enjoy it

* * *

Together

The sun slowly rose and illuminated the land. This promised a beautiful day full of hope and love. Kagome sat on a rock, admiring the sunrise. She looked around herself to see all the beautiful colors, all the new life around her. She should feel happy, she told herself, today is a new day yet her heart wasn't in it. As she stared at the sun coming out of the valley, she couldn't help but be touched by a wave of despair. Her heart would normally burst out of joy when a new day came, a day full of adventures with her friends. Sadly, today wasn't one of these days.

Kagome closed her eyes and listened to all the sounds around her. The birds were singing their spring song. Animals scurried through the woods. The warm wind past though her, making her skin tingle in appreciation. She listened to the soft wind and its song. It was soft and sad, caressing her, comforting her for what will happen.

A wave of anger consumed her as she thought about today. The day should be dark. The sun shouldn't be shinning, it shouldn't spread is bright light on the land. Dark clouds should cover the sun. The sky should be dark, rain should cover the land. The land should be weeping, just as Kagome did last night.

Kagome let out a breath as she tried to compose herself, he couldn't see her like this, he just couldn't. As if thinking of him called him to her, she heard him call out her name.

"Kagome!" he said, his voice low and soft.

Kagome's gaze left the sunrise to see Inuyasha approach her. His gaze stayed on her as he made his way towards her. He sat down next to her on the rock and he stared out at the sunrise.

Kagome's gaze left him as her tears threatened to spill, as she went back to look at the sunrise. Was it seconds, minutes or hours that they silently stood there, watching the sun rise to the land? Both had so much to say yet nothing left their lips. What words could express the deep feelings they had for one another?

"Don't go!" Kagome whispered. Inuyasha knew she didn't mean to let it slip yet he heard her. He heard her pain, her sadness as these 2 words escaped her lips. He smelled her tears; he knew she was holding them back. How his heart ached, how he wished for… for things to be different.

"I swore I would go! I swore to go to hell with her after Naraku died…"

Kagome's head turned around to stare at him. She wanted to hold him back, to tie him so he wouldn't go but she couldn't. Their eyes met as they stared at one another. His eyes said so much to her as her eyes did to him. No matter how much she wanted to curse him for his loyalty, she couldn't. He's a man of his words, how could she curse that when that was one of the things she loved about him.

Kagome's lip quivered as she read his expression. He was ready to say goodbye, he was ready to leave her and this earth to go to hell with HER. Her eyes squeezed shut as she didn't want to see his pleading eyes, his hurt. She wanted this moment not to happen, wanted this to be a bad nightmare. Her tears threatened to spill, she squeezed her eyes tighter. She wouldn't cry, she told herself, she… wouldn't let him see her cry.

A small sob escaped her as she thought of him leaving. She couldn't deal with this, she couldn't see him leave her… it hurts too much. Suddenly, Kagome felt a warm touch on her cheek. She opened her eyes to see Inuyasha's hand caress her. He took her breath away as he looked at her. He looked so perfect, her champion, her love. Kagome felt his touch warm her heart. This would be the last time she would feel his touch, the last time she would feel safe. Her tears escaped her then as they slowly cascaded down her face. Inuyasha stared at her as he carefully whipped her tears away.

Kagome's eyes sparkled as she looked at him. Inuyasha saw her lip was still quivering… he sensed her pain, he felt it too. His eyes shimmered with unshed tears as he carefully caressed her cheek, whipping away her tears. Kagome's hand slowly rose to caress his cheek as well; she needed to touch him, one last time.

Inuyasha's eyes closed as he felt her sweet warm contact. How his heart screamed at this injustice. As if sharing her pain, a lonesome tear left him and cascaded down his cheek. Kagome whipped it away as she held his gaze. No words were enough to express how they felt at the moment. They could feel it in their hearts. They stood there, staring at each other while their hands caressed the other's cheek.

Sensing it was time to leave; Inuyasha slowly reached out and grabbed her hand. He intertwined it in his own and squeezed it tight. Kagome's tears threatened to spill as she knew this to be his goodbye.

Inuyasha took a deep breath and smelled her sweet smell, memorizing it, letting it warm his heart. He slowly raised their intertwined hands to his lips as he kissed her hand. He marveled at the sight their hands meant to his heart. How he wished… how he wished things could … be different…

Inuyasha slowly rose from the rock. He turned his back to her and slowly walked away. His hand still held hers as he walked away. Neither wanted to let go, neither wanted this to end.

Inuyasha hesitantly broke contact as he walked away, he didn't have to turn around to know her tears were running down her face. How he felt his heart crying too. He started running, as fast as he could. He couldn't handle these emotions anymore, he couldn't feel this pain. Lastly, he ran as fast as he could, hoping that the wind would be generous and dry his running tears away.

Kagome saw his leave, saw him run as fast as he could. How she wanted to call out to him, to scream his name out. She suddenly felt cold, so cold that even the sun's rays could warm her. Her love, her life left her, she was alone now. Her hand slowly rose to her cheek, where he touched her. She felt his warmth. Kagome sighed as she didn't know what to do. How could she go on living now? Should she go back home?

Kagome felt the wind past through her again. It warmed her cold body. She took a deep breath and smelled Inuyasha's sweet smell. It can't end this way her heart screamed at her. Kagome suddenly stood up from the rock. This wouldn't be the way it ended, she wouldn't let it. Kagome took one last look at the sunrise as a rare smile appeared on her face. She began running, as fast as she cold, towards where Inuyasha was going.

Kagome ran and ran as fast as the wind pushed her to where she had to be, where her heart demanded to be. She finally slowed down when she reached when she had to go. She stopped to see Kikyo and Inuyasha. They stood in front of one another, no words were being said. Kikyo raised her heart and opened a portal, a portal to hell. She looked back at Inuyasha and jumped into it.

Inuyasha saw Kikyo go in the portal, it was his turn now. She told him that she was glad he would keep his promise, how could he ever doubt her word, Kagome never did. Kikyo told him that when he would go though the portal, he would be alone. Since he isn't dead he won't be at the same place then Kikyo. To live out eternity alone was his punishment.

Inuyasha didn't care, he already felt that way. He decided to take one last look of his woods before he jumped in. he saw the tall green trees and their beauty. How he will miss this earth. He will miss his friends, his family, but most of all he will miss his angel, his Kagome. Ready to leap in the portal, Inuyasha hesitated as he heard someone call out to him. He turned around and couldn't believe his eyes. Kagome slowly made her way next to him and the portal. Inuyasha didn't know what to say as he saw her, she took his breath away.

"What are you doing here?" he asked

"I'm keeping a promise!" said Kagome as she smiled up at him

"No Kagome! Go back to your time, to your school! Go where you belong!" Inuyasha took a step back from her, his mind not accepting what she was thinking.

Kagome made her way to him till she hugged him tight. Inuyasha's arms held her as he laid his chin on her head. His eyes squeezed shut at this small piece of heaven.

"I am where I belong!" she said as she felt his warmth around her.

Inuyasha's eyes squeezed shut as he heard the most beautiful words come out of her mouth. But he couldn't let her do this, he loved her too much.

"Inuyasha… you are keeping your promise and I'm keeping mine. We will always be together no? …. Can I ... can I stay with you?"

Inuyasha held her tighter against him. He knew he didn't deserve her, and he knew he should tell her to leave but how could he ever refuse her.

"Are you sure?" he asked

Kagome sighed as she raised her head to look at him. She saw his hesitation; she saw how he cared for her. How could she ever change her mind now!

"I want to be with you Inuyasha always,"

Inuyasha stared as his angel and no matter how much part of him wanted to push her away, he couldn't. He looked at her, and whispered the words he wanted to tell her for so long but was afraid to.

"I love you Kagome! I have always loved you!"

"I love you too Inuyasha!

Inuyasha head slowly made his way down as he carefully went to taste a piece a heaven. The couple slowly kissed a kiss of lovers, one of its purest forms. Not ending the kiss or each other they fell down through the portal… together.


End file.
